One Week Only!
by Comics comment
Summary: Life on the road can be rough, especially for the Quintin Carnival, because their boss happens to be the Ghost rider, so let's go on the road with The fabulous Johnny Blaze and the Quintin Carnival! Places to go, people to meet.


Chapter: 1 Super Speed Demons!

"The amazing johnny blaze!"

The words that the announcer shouts almost every night, and every night 25 year old Johnathan Blaze puts on a show for the audience of the Quintin Carnival as the worlds best motorcycle daredevil. What Audience's don't know is that the show would get even better at night, because what audience's also don't know is that Johnny Blaze is host to a corrupt ark-angle know as Zarathos, the spirit of vengence. At one point in Johnnys life he hated Zarathos, but know they have come to a understanding, now Johnny Blaze and Zarathos are one entity. They search the night to find and punish the guilty.

Right now Johnny is the owner/boss of the Quintin Carnival. Theyve been his family since he was born. Today they're starting a new tour across america, first stop... Central City.

Speaking of Central City, the guardian of the fine city is on his way home to his two 6 month old daughters and his beautiful newlywed wife. As Barry Allen rides down the street on his beautiful, black crotch rocket he can't help but think how lucky he is. How could a man like him get a girl like her and two daughters like his, he wonders.

As Barry slowly shifts down to his newly bought two story brick house with a mid sized back yard, and a small front yard, he notices three people sitting in his front yard, on a blanket. Those three people would be the one and only Kara (now) Allen a,k,a Supergirl, a.k.a the newlywed wife of Barry Allen. With her, is their two 5 month old twin girls, Maggie Alex Allen and Emily Joe Allen, crawling around.

"Huh! Looks who's here!" Kara wackily says to the twins.

Barry got off his bike and started walking towards his family. **His** family, Barry thought to himself as he got closer to the three of them.

"Hey guys!" Barry said with a smirk and a silly voice as he kisses the woman of steel on the the cheek.

"Say hi daddy!" Kara tells Maggie. No replie as usual. "Fine then, be that way." Kara jokingly says.

"Its okay, guys. You're just not ready yet are you?" Barry asked as he picked up Emily.

"Speaking of ready" Barry adds. "Any change?" He questions.

"No powers yet daddy." Kara says as she picks up the blanket and Maggie.

"One day soon though, I bet."

"Definetly. And if not then that's fine too."

"Exactly!" Kara adds.

"So whats going on for supper?" Barry asks as they walk in the house and he looks around the kitchen. "Take out?"

"Um, kinda." Kara replies as she goes to set the babies in the play pen.

"What does that mean?" Barry chuckles from the other room, while looking at his phone.

"Were having fair food." Kara smirks.

Barry was confused, but interested. "Fair food?" He chuckles, while looking at his phone. Then it klicks.

"Wait!" Barry says as he looks up from his phone and runs over to Kara. "You don't mean the Quintin Carnival, do you?!" Barry anxiously asks.

"Yep! Surprise!" Kara says with a smile on her face and a giggle. "Two tickets to see the Amazing Johnny Blaze under the big tent! she esclaim's.

"How!?" Barry excitingly asks his wife. "The Johnny Blaze show has been sold out for months!" Barry almost yells. "How did you do it!"

By this time, kara is cracking up from watching Barry get so excited about this.

"James is doing an article on the carnival, so... We got free passes!" Kara exclaims!

Barry walks up and picks Kara up and spins her around!

"Put me down!" Kara laughs.

Barry sets her down, just in time, as one of the twins started crying, which made the other cry.

"Alright, partner." Kara jokingly said to Barry. "Let's do this." She says as they both walk to the cribs.

"The Johnny Blaze show." Barry tells himself out loud. "Johnny Blaze." Barry says.

"Here we come."

 _NEXT UP: SUPER SPEED DEMONS PART 2!_

 _Thanks for reading guys and gals, I hope you enjoy! This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. This is also my own giant crossover world. BARRY AND KARA OTP! This is a series, by the way. Its the travels of johnny blaze! Enjoy and comment!_


End file.
